Rien n'arrive par hasard
by Diidany
Summary: Drarry - One Shot. Comment est-ce arrivé ? Par la force des choses tu dirais. Que pourrais-tu ajouter ? Deux ennemis ne finissent pas par tomber dans les bras l’un de l’autre du jour au lendemain. Mais c'est arrivé. Tome 7 non pris en compte.


Rien n'arrive par hasard

**Rien n'arrive par hasard.**

Comment est-ce arrivé ? Par la force des choses tu dirais. Que pourrais-tu ajouter de toute façon ? Deux ennemis ne finissent pas par tomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre du jour au lendemain, simplement parce que la plus grande menace connue à ce jour a finalement été terrassée. Mais c'est arrivé. Rien n'arrive par hasard. Et pourtant… Pourtant à ce jour, c'était bien pour lui que tu étais inquiet. Tu te demandais ce qui avait pu lui arriver, et où il était. Toi, tu avais fini d'accomplir ta mission, et tu voulais à tout prix savoir ce qui _lui _était arrivé. Tu ne lui avais encore jamais vraiment parlé de tes sentiments, ceux qui étaient ancrés si profondément dans ton cœur depuis maintenant un long moment. Il fallait à tout prix que tu le retrouves, et que tu saches qu'il était bel et bien en vie. Même s'il n'éprouvait pas la même chose que toi, même s'il en venait à te rejeter, il _fallait _qu'il soit vivant et que tu puisses continuer à le voir chaque jour. Sa vue suffirait à faire ton bonheur. Après tout, c'était bien ce qui t'avais suffit jusqu'à maintenant, non ?

Entre vous, les choses n'avaient jamais étaient simple. Dès le premier regard, tu l'avais détesté. Vous n'aviez alors que onze ans, et vous alliez entrer à Poudlard. Mais la lueur que tu avais vu briller dans ses yeux t'avait tout de suite déplu, tu ne voulais plus jamais la revoir – et pour cause, c'était la même lueur que tu croisais chaque matin dans ton propre miroir. Il est parti à Serpentard, toi à Gryffondor. La tension entre vous s'était aussitôt renforcée, et le sarcasme qu'il y avait dans sa voix à chaque fois qu'il se moquait de tes amis ou de toi, te déplaisait. Il arboré un air de suffisance que tu n'avais jamais compris. Il n'y avait rien dans son comportement qui lui aurait valu d'être fier. Mais il fallait faire avec. Vous étiez Malefoy et Potter, les pires ennemis de Poudlard, cherchant la bagarre dans chaque couloir où vous vous croisiez.

Depuis la mort de Dumbledore lors de votre sixième année à Poudlard, les choses s'étaient compliquées. Enormément. Et pour cause ! Ce grand homme savait qu'il était condamné, c'est pour cela qu'il avait demandé – bien que tu ne l'appris que plus tard – à Severus Rogue, l'espion le plus précieux de cette guerre, de le tuer si les choses tournaient mal pour lui. Cette nuit là, rien ne s'était passé comme tu l'avais prévu. Tout s'était passé comme le directeur l'avait prévu. Il était mort. Draco Malefoy n'avait pas accompli la mission qui lui incombait. Et Severus Rogue avait maintenu sa couverture d'espion. Mais tout ça, tu ne le savais évidemment pas encore. Pour toi, les deux Serpentards que tu haïssais le plus au monde venaient de tuer l'homme que tu respectais plus que tout. Et ta réaction en était conséquente. Pas abusive, non. Simplement normale.

Cet été là, tu étais évidemment fou de rage. Qui ne l'aurait pas été à ta place ? La guerre commençait à battre son plein, et tu étais encore une fois tenu à l'écart, coincé à Privet Drive et privé d'information. Et la mort du directeur t'affectait énormément. Après tout, combien d'élèves avaient pu entretenir une telle complicité avec un membre du corps enseignant ? Après l'enterrement, qui vous avait à tous fendu le cœur, tu pouvais enfin rentrer chez toi. Enfin, chez toi… Tu étais pour la dernière année de ta vie, obligé de te rendre chez ta tante, chez ces Moldus que tu détestais tant, et qui t'avais fait tant souffrir alors que tu n'étais qu'un enfant, et que tu n'avais rien demandé.

Et c'est à ce moment précis qu'il avait débarqué un peu plus dans ta vie. Alors que tu étais dans le jardin de chez les Dursley, il était apparu devant toi. Pourquoi ? Tu ne l'as jamais vraiment su… Mais peu importe, finalement. La première chose que tu avais faite en le voyant, fut de laisser parler ta colère. Tu en avais complètement oubliée ta baguette, et ce sont tes points qui ont parlé ce jour là. Toute la colère et la frustration accumulées sortaient enfin, et te défouler te faisait le plus grand bien. Tu voulais qu'il souffre, autant que toi-même tu avais souffert en étant si impuissant alors que tu étais caché sous ta cape d'invisibilité en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Après quelques minutes seulement, Drago avait le visage tuméfié et gonflé, et le sang venait tacher le col de sa chemise, mais tu t'en moquais éperdument. Il devait payer pour ce qu'il avait fait, il ne s'en tirerait pas si facilement. Ces premiers bleus n'étaient d'après toi qu'un début.

Mais tu n'as pas su le tuer. Ou tu n'as pas voulu, peut-être. Tu ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi. Peut-être que simplement le fait de _tuer_ te paraissait atroce, et tu ne pouvais pas le faire. C'était l'acte le plus abjecte que tu ais jamais connu. Ou alors, c'était à cause de Drago. Tu ne savais pas, et tu ne voulais d'ailleurs pas l'expliquer. Tu étais simplement incapable d'accomplir ce geste, et pourtant ta main était serrée sur ta baguette à l'intérieur de ta poche. Mais tu as préféré tourner les talons et ne rien faire. Les paupières closes, tu es restée un moment sans bouger avant de reprendre tes esprits.

Tu allais rentrer et le laisser comme cela, sans rien dire ou faire de plus lorsque tu l'as entendu. « S'il te plait… Tu dois m'aider. Tu es le seul… ». La voix était suppliante, même implorante, et tu t'es à un moment d'ailleurs demandé si c'était bel et bien lui, le grand Drago Malefoy qui avait parlé. Tu ne l'avais jamais entendu employer ce ton ni cette voix, et te demander si ces paroles étaient de lui était légitime. Il s'était avéré que oui, il était bien le seul être vivant dans les parages. Tu aurais voulu ne rien faire et continuer à avancer, mais quelque chose dans ces yeux gris si profonds t'as poussé à le faire rentrer avec toi. Tu n'avais aucune idée de ce que tu étais en train de faire. Tu ne savais pas pourquoi ce garçon que tu haïssais tant que tu venais de battre à la force de tes poings t'inspirait soudainement de la pitié. Mais les faits étaient bien là, et tu ne pouvais pas les nier. Tu savais également que la vie de ce garçon était en jeu selon ta décision. Quelque chose te poussait à vouloir l'aider. Tu n'avais jamais laissé quelqu'un qui en avait besoin comme ça, tu n'avais jamais abandonné tes amis… Pourtant, lui, était loin d'être un de tes proches, bien au contraire. Mais les questions te brouillaient l'esprit et tes sentiments contradictoires t'empêchaient de réfléchir comme tu l'aurais voulu. Ton cœur te disait de l'aider, alors tu l'as fait. Tu l'as aidé à se relever et à te suivre. Et les yeux brillants de larmes qui te remerciaient n'ont pas aidé à changer d'avis.

Bien sûr, c'est à grands cris de protestations que les Dursley ont accueilli ce nouvel invité, ce nouveau « dégénéré », comme ils le disaient si bien. Mais tu ne leur as pas laissé le choix. Tu n'étais pas bien certain de ce que tu faisais, pourtant à chaque fois que tu plongeais ton regard dans ses yeux, tu voyais plus clairement les décisions que tu devais prendre. Tu ne voulais pas t'aventurer en terrain dangereux, surtout étant donné cette période sombre que traversait le monde magique, mais tu étais poussé par quelque chose que tu ne semblais pas comprendre. Et il est resté. Tu ne lui payais pas grande attention. Tu le laissais simplement vivre, et dormir dans ta chambre – la seule à disposition s'il ne voulait pas dormir dehors, ou dans le placard sous l'escalier. A vrai dire, tout cela t'arrangeait peut-être, finalement. Tout d'abord, pour faire enrager les Dursley, qui n'avaient d'autre choix que de supporter la présence de deux sorciers dans leur demeure. Et ensuite parce qu'il était vrai que tu prenais un malin plaisir à l'observer, le plus discrètement possible. Après tout, combien de fois, lorsque tu étais à Poudlard, avais-tu eu l'occasion de voir vivre et évoluer un Serpentard ?

Et la vie continuait. Tu ne t'es plus jamais demandé pourquoi il avait voulu tuer Dumbledore. A vrai dire, tu te rappelais à peine à quel point cet événement lui été associé. Son attitude semblait si modeste, si soumise… C'était une autre personne qui habitait désormais avec toi. Vous cohabitiez pas comme deux amis – vous n'en étiez pas encore à ce stade – mais du moins sans aucune dispute, et en pouvant avoir des conversations normales et tournées vers vos centres d'intérêts communs, tel que le Quidditch. Et tu ne t'es rendu compte de qui il était que lorsque l'Ordre s'est enfin manifesté pour te ramener au Square Grimmaurd. Bien sûr, il était hors de question de laisser Drago chez les Dursley, et maintenant que tu avais commencé à lui faire confiance, tu n'allais pas faire machine arrière.

Mais cette nouvelle venue était loin de réjouir tout le monde, il fallait que tu l'admettes. Ron et Hermione voulait le livrer au Ministère puis à Azkaban. Maugrey voulait se charger lui-même du sort du Serpentard. Le professeur McGonagall était trop étonnée pour pouvoir dire quelque chose. Et Drago, lui, il voulait servir l'Ordre, en tant qu'espion. Maintenant qu'il connaissait le repère de l'Ordre, il était dur de le laisser partir sans rien dire. Et à t'écouter, il avait changé. Alors on lui a donné sa chance.

Durant une longue soirée peu après votre arrivée, alors que vous étiez tous attablé autour d'un repas délicieux préparé par Molly Weasley, il t'a enfin expliqué. Il vous a tout expliqué. Expliqué pourquoi on lui avait demandé de tuer Dumbledore. Comment il s'y était pris. Le stresse qui l'avait accompagné toute l'année, et la peur d'être découvert par quelqu'un. Le sentiment d'horreur, d'angoisse et de dégoût qui l'avait pris alors qu'il devait tuer le vieil homme, et l'impossibilité d'accomplir ce geste qui avait finalement eut raison de lui. Il n'était pas comme tout ses Mangemorts, jamais il ne serait capable de tuer de sang froid, surtout une personne aussi respectable que le directeur qui l'avait aidé lorsqu'il en avait eu besoin – information que tu entendis avec le plus grand des étonnements, Dumbledore n'avait jamais mentionné ceci devant toi. Et finalement, pourquoi Severus avait fait ce geste à sa place. Il soutenait sans en démordre que le professeur de potion était toujours du côté de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il lui en avait donné les preuves, et il les leur montrerait si sa parole n'était pas suffisante. Pourquoi d'eux deux, c'est lui qui avait été chez Harry ? C'était une idée de Severus, il n'en savait pas plus. Mais cette idée ne devait pas être si mauvaise, s'il était assis à cette table ce soir là. Il répondait à toutes les questions qui lui étaient posées, avec plus ou moins de gène. Et finalement, la décision a été prise : il pouvait rester. Tout le monde ne semblait pas réjoui par ce revirement ci soudain de la situation, mais un espion de plus dans leur camp n'était pas quelque chose de négligeable. Severus Rogue avait été très efficace ces dernières années, mais peut-être leur ennemi commun viendrait-il à livrer à Drago des informations que Severus ignorait ? Auquel cas, le refus de cette proposition n'était pas envisageable.

Le Serpentard avait été mis au courant des risques qu'il courait : il avait disparu durant plus de trois semaines – ainsi, vous aviez vraiment cohabité pendant autant de temps ? – et Voldemort serait sans aucun doute fou de rage d'avoir perdu la trace d'un de ses Mangemorts pendant Une aussi longue durée. Heureusement, Severus Rogue avait eut soin de lui apprendre l'Occlumencie, il pourrait ainsi cacher le lieu de son refuge au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce qui semblait te rassurer un peu. Mais il n'en resterait très certainement pas là. Il serait puni de s'être ainsi caché, et encore une fois pour n'avoir pas tué le directeur. Mais il semblait prêt à prendre ce risque. Toi, tu sentais un pincement au cœur à l'évocation de ce danger, mais tu aurais été bien incapable de l'expliquer et encore moins d'en parler à voix haute à un de tes amis. Tu étais certain que tu aurais éprouvé la même sensation si Ron ou Hermione s'étaient retrouvés à sa place. Seulement, il s'agissait de Drago Malefoy, ton pire ennemi, celui qui avait mené Albus Dumbledore à la mort, et que tu avais malgré tout sauvé.

Les choses s'étaient calmées après cette première visite à Voldemort, et vous étiez désormais tous convaincus de la volonté que le Serpentard avait de devenir espion et de vous aider à vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tu sentais d'ailleurs une drôle de satisfaction à cette idée. Ton instinct ne s'était pas trompé, et tu avais pu prouver à tout le monde que tu avais eu raison de l'emmener avec toi, et de tous les convaincre de le laisser entrer dans l'Ordre. Tu t'étais porté garant de sa volonté, et tu n'avais pas eut tord. Pourquoi avait-il si subitement changé de camp ? Personne n'en avait encore la réponse, mais cette idée seule te rendait le cœur plus léger.

Et puis, ce fut au tour de ton ancien professeur de potion de se montrer, maintenant que vous étiez certain que Drago ne mentait pas. Mais pourtant, sa vue t'horripilais complètement. Il restait malgré tout ce que tu savais désormais l'homme qui t'avais torturé et rabaissé durant toute ta scolarité et qui avait tué devant tes yeux l'homme auquel tu étais le plus fidèle, et qui t'avais permis d'avancer tellement durant l'année précédente. Tu sentais en toi une rage de le vaincre presque irrépressible, mais tu as essayé de te contrôler. Tout d'abord en évitant de le croiser. Puis, en tachant de te rappeler à quel point les informations qu'il apportait étaient capitales.

Finalement, un peu plus d'une semaine avant la rentrée à Poudlard, cet homme que tu haïssais et méprisait tant à demander à te voir, toi, en privé. Tu te demandais bien ce qu'il te voulait. D'un sens, tu n'étais pas vraiment rassuré. Il avait passé tout le temps de ta scolarité à te persécuter, et tu l'avais vu tuer de sang froid le professeur Dumbledore. Tu pouvais bien être inquiet sans paraitre peureux pour autant. Et pourtant, c'est sans un regard pour Hermione et Ron que tu as quitté la pièce et que tu l'as suivi à part dans le salon vide. Une Pensine était posée sur la table basse, et tu l'as regardé intrigué, sans pour autant prononcer un mot. Tu attendais simplement qu'il parle, mais il n'avait pas l'air d'être décidé. Et quand il a désigné la substance argentée qui flottait dans la bassine de pierre, tu t'en es approché sans chercher plus de détails, et tu as plongé dans les mémoires de Severus Rogue.

Lorsque tu en es finalement ressorti, tu t'es dit que si tu t'attendais à beaucoup de chose, tu ne t'attendais certainement pas à ce que tu venais de voir. Bien sûr, tu avais remarqué en début d'année l'état dans lequel était la main de Dumbledore. Mais tu étais loin de penser qu'elle pouvait être une condamnation à mort pour le vieil homme. Il avait ainsi demandé à Severus Rogue de l'aider à mourir… Il savait tout de ce que Drago avait manigancé tout au long de l'année. Il avait tout prévu, tout calculé… Tu as fixé ton professeur de potion pendant un long moment, sans qu'aucun de vous deux ne prenne la parole, et tu es finalement sorti de la pièce. Tu semblais énormément troublé lorsque tu as rejoins la cuisine où tout le monde semblait t'attendre avec inquiétude, se demandant ce qu'avait bien pu te faire le professeur de potion. Et les mots sont tombés, comme une vérité que personne ne voulait entendre ni croire. « Il est toujours de _notre_ côté. Severus Rogue ne veut que nous aider. Dumbledore a toujours su ce qu'il faisait, et pour lui, nous devons continuer à nous battre. » Tu n'avais jamais osé imaginer une telle chose, et pourtant, les images que tu avais vu ne pouvaient qu'être vraies, ce professeur tant haït que tu avais toujours cru du côté du mal était bel et bien au service de l'Ordre. Tu sentais qu'il te manquait certaines informations, que tu ne savais pas tout ce que tu aurais voulu sur cet homme et son changement si incroyable de camp durant cette guerre, mais tu ne pouvais plus nier son appartenance à l'Ordre et à la lutte contre les Forces du Mal.

Tu as oublié pour un temps cette cohabitation, aussi incroyable fut-elle, avec Drago Malefoy. Vous viviez chacun de votre côté, et n'échangiez plus que de brèves paroles en comparaison à ce que vous aviez vécu à Privet Drive. Bien sûr, tu n'oubliais pas totalement sa présence et tu continuais à l'observer en coin lorsque ça t'étais possible en toute discrétion, mais tu préférais consacrer ton temps à essayer d'élaborer un plan avec Ron et Hermione afin de venir à bout de ce que t'avais confié le professeur Dumbledore. Tu devais absolument retrouver les Horcruxes manquant et les détruire si tu voulais pouvoir venir à bout de Voldemort. Mais tu manquais cruellement d'indices, et la rentrée était proche. Il te fallait par ailleurs rapidement décider ce que tu voulais faire. Bien sûr, en fin d'année tu avais clamé haut et fort que tu ne retournerais pas à Poudlard, et que tu irais à la quête des derniers indices sur la vie du Mage Noir. C'était d'ailleurs également pour ça que tu avais rompu avait Ginny, n'est-ce pas ? Mais maintenant, alors que le choix était si proche, tu commençais à douter. N'aurait-il pas été préférable de rester à Poudlard, au moins pour la sécurité que t'apportais ce lieu ?

D'après Severus et Drago, Voldemort s'attendait à ce que tu y retournes. Et pour la première fois dans ta vie, l'esprit de contraction qui t'avais tant habité sans même que tu ne t'en rendes compte était complètement évaporé et disparu. Il voulait que tu y retournes afin de faciliter ses plans ? Très bien, tu irais. Mais tu n'oublierais pas la mission que t'avais confié le directeur avant de mourir. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne semblait pas s'être rendu compte que les morceaux de son âme dispersée avaient été détruits, et tu comptais sur l'effet de surprise lors de votre confrontation finale. Tu allais retourner à Poudlard. Dans le même temps tu pourrais détruire les Horcruxes restant et assurer ta sécurité ainsi que celle de tes amis. Et puis, dès que ça serait possible, tu tuerais Voldemort. Tu y mettrais toute la volonté que tu avais, et tu vengerais enfin tes parents. Tes parents, ceux de Neville, Sirius et tous les sorciers qui avaient été confronté à la baguette de cet être abjecte.

Grâce à l'appui de Severus Rogue qui semblait connaitre les grandes lignes du plan sans pour autant en avoir entendu les détails, la nouvelle directrice en la présence de Minerva McGonagall avait finalement cédé et t'avais accordé ce traitement de faveur. Tu aurais le droit quand la nécessité s'en ferait sentir de sortir de l'école par la cheminée de son bureau, accompagné de Ron et Hermione. Tu ne lui avais rien révélé de ta mission – Dumbledore te l'avais confié à toi, et il lui en aurait parlé s'il en avait vu la nécessité – mais elle semblait avoir assez confiance en toi pour le laisser faire ce qu'il avait à faire, à ton plus grand étonnement.

Alors que tout semblait réglé, une dernière question était venue se poser la veille du départ du Poudlard Express. Que devaient faire Severus Rogue et Drago Malefoy ? Lors de l'enterrement du défunt directeur, tu avais clamé haut et fort que c'était par leur faute que Dumbledore était mort. Et maintenant, tu les savais de votre côté. Bien sûr, le ministère ne t'avait jamais réellement cru ou même soutenu, si ce n'était pour sa propre popularité, mais ses camarades de Poudlard si. Que diraient-ils en les voyants revenir ? Ils n'avaient jamais été populaires à part chez les Serpentards, et cela ne risquait que de s'aggraver. Mais selon la nouvelle directrice, ils seraient tous les deux plus en sécurité au château, et eux aussi auraient le droit d'entrée et sortie de l'école à chaque fois que le professeur de potion aurait besoin de les emmener auprès de Voldemort pour une quelconque raison.

Toi et tes amis étiez arrivés non pas par le Poudlard Express comme à l'accoutumé, mais par la Poudre de Cheminette, afin de ne pas avoir à se montrer à la gare. La sécurité semblait être devenue le mot d'ordre, et chacun d'entre vous s'y tenait avec beaucoup de rigueur. Tu ne voyais pas tellement l'utilité de ne pas prendre le train comme à l'habitué, mais tu semblais heureux de pouvoir visiter le moindre recoin du château alors qu'il serait encore vide de tout élève – tu avais d'ailleurs pu découvrir les trois salles communes qui n'étaient pas celle de ta maison, et les fouiller sans être dérangé. Tu étais persuadé qu'un des Horcruxes était caché quelque part, mais tu ne savais pas où, ni lequel. Tes deux amis semblaient penser que c'était chose impossible, mais tu savais. Tu connaissais Voldemort. Tout d'abord parce que tu avais vécu la même chose que lui. Vous aviez tous les deux eu une enfance sombre et régentée par les Moldus, et Poudlard avait été une sorte de délivrance, un endroit où vous étiez une personne normale et aimée. Tu n'avais pas tenté de les convaincre. Ils verraient par la force des choses que c'était bel et bien vrai.

Quant aux deux Serpentards, tu ne savais trop que faire une fois que tout le monde serait arrivé. Lorsque vous étiez au Square Grimmaurd, vous vous parliez lors des réunions ; et même en dehors, vous aviez finalement appris à avoir une conversation normale, sans aucune insulte, remarque ou ironie. Tu te rendais même compte à présent que vous aviez des centres d'intérêts communs, ce qui aurait été pour toi inimaginable quelques mois plus tôt. Vous étiez dans le même camp, avec le même objectif. Mais maintenant que vous étiez de retour au milieu de tous, vous n'alliez plus pouvoir vous parlez comme vous le vouliez et reprendre les attitudes que vous aviez toujours connu. Ce revirement de situation te dérangeait. Tu avais appris à connaître le véritable Drago Malefoy, et tu en venais même à l'apprécier. Tu n'étais pas certain de pouvoir à nouveau l'insulter à chaque détour de couloir, simplement afin de ne pas avoir l'air suspect.

Finalement, ce retour à la normalité c'était fait avec bien moins de complications que ce que tu avais pu imaginer. Pour la première fois en sept ans, Drago Malefoy semblait se tenir à l'écart. Bien sûr, il avait eu un comportement plus ou moins similaire l'année précédente, mais tous ceux de sa maison en connaissaient la cause. Cette fois-ci, il semblait plutôt amorphe. Et personne n'en pouvait découvrir la raison. Et même si les curieux semblaient toujours s'acharner à essayer de découvrir ce renversement de situation, beaucoup avaient finis par s'habituer à cette nouvelle personnalité et ne se posaient plus aucune question. Quant au professeur Rogue, rien n'aurait pu perturber son habitude des sarcasmes et de la discrimination des Gryffondors, comme s'il s'agissait d'une seconde nature. Il avait tant d'années déjà utilisé cette couverture, qu'elle faisait désormais partie de son comportement usuel.

Chaque semaine, l'Ordre se réunissait dans le bureau du professeur McGonagall afin que tout le monde soit au courant des dernières nouvelles venues de l'extérieur, et à chaque fois, tu te débrouillais pour avoir la même place autour de la grand table ajoutée pour l'occasion : entre Drago et Hermione. Bien, sûr, cela n'était pas passé inaperçu les premières fois, mais tout le monde avait fini par s'y faire, même si les regards de ses amis continuaient à se faire curieux. Et la vie au château continuait à se dérouler sans le moindre problème.

C'est à la fin du mois de décembre que tu as entrainé pour la première fois tes amis hors de l'enceinte de Poudlard. D'après ce que tu avais pu entendre durant les réunions de l'Ordre, et ce dont Dumbledore t'avais fait part, tu pensais savoir où trouver la coupe de Pouffsoufle. Tu avais d'abord envoyé un hibou de l'école, pour plus de discrétion, à Drago. Tu voulais une confirmation, et tu l'enjoignais à te rejoindre dans la Salle sur Demande le soir même. Lorsque tu lui expliquais ce à quoi tu pensais, il t'écoutait sagement, hochant simplement la tête par moment. Il était d'accord pour t'aider, et il te confirma rapidement ce à quoi tu pensais. Ce soir là, vous êtes resté plus longtemps à l'abri dans regard dans cette salle que ne l'aurait nécessité la conversation. Mais vous ne vous étiez pas parlé librement depuis plusieurs mois, et si vous n'étiez pas réellement ami, cette conversation vous avez à tous les deux fait du bien.

Le plan avait été mis en place en moins de quelques jours, et tu te retrouvais rapidement à Gringotts, la banque des sorciers. Avec Hermione, vous aviez pris du Polynectar, et grâce à la contribution apportée par Severus Rogue, vous ressembliez désormais aux Lestranges. Ron quant à lui, restait caché sous ta cape d'invisibilité. A votre plus grand étonnement, le plan avait été un véritable succès. Les Gobelins avaient tous été dupes et vous avez laissé avoir accès au coffre sans aucune question, et lorsque tu avais demandé d'une voix glaciale à être seul dans votre coffre, ils avaient obéi, semblant être habitué à ce genre d'attitude. Vous aviez mis un petit moment à enfin trouver ce que vous cherchiez, mais vous y étiez parvenu. Et lorsque vous étiez revenu à Poudlard, c'est Severus Rogue qui vous attendait dans le bureau de la directrice. Il vous a expliqué que pour détruire quelque chose contenant autant de magie, il fallait un objet magique au moins aussi fort, ou du moins dont les effets ne pouvaient pas être contré. Et il a désigné l'épée d'argent qui trônait fièrement dans l'armoire derrière vous. Tu te rappelais bien de cette épée, pour avoir été celui qui l'avait récupéré dans le Choixpeau magique alors que vous n'étiez qu'en seconde année.

Une fois cet Horcruxe définitivement détruit, tu semblais avoir le cœur plus léger. Considérant que RAB avait effectivement réussi à détruire le médaillon de Serpentard, il ne t'en restait plus que quatre autres à trouver.

Les vacances de Noël arrivèrent finalement, et tout le monde se retrouva au Square Grimmaurd, afin de pouvoir enfin parler librement et s'amuser. L'ambiance à Poudlard était plutôt tendue, et tu avais remarqué que Drago était de plus en plus sombre. Il ne semblait plus avoir tant d'amis dans sa propre maison et passait la plupart de son temps seul, seulement accompagné de livres. Hermione approuvait ce comportement alors que Ron l'ignorait totalement. Pour lui, il s'agissait toujours de la Fouine, peut importe qu'il ait changé de camp ou pas. Et toi… Et bien toi, tu ne savais que penser, tout semblait beaucoup trop contradictoire dans ton esprit. Lorsque tu le voyais ainsi, la mine triste et solitaire, tu n'avais qu'une envie, c'était d'aller vers lui et de lui proposer ta compagnie. Mais bien sûr, le Survivant ne pouvait pas côtoyer un Mangemort au vu et su de tous. Alors c'était à ce moment précis qu'à chaque fois, tu sentais ton cœur se serrer et tes pieds te mener dans la direction opposée. Alors que durant ces deux semaines, au quartier général de l'Ordre, le sourire commençait à réapparaitre sur tous les visages, et vous parliez tous comme si vous vous connaissiez depuis de longues années, et peu importait que Drago ait été votre ennemi durant tant de temps.

Depuis ce temps, tout avait commencé à changer et à évoluer. Les relations entre toi Gryffondor, et Severus et Drago, Serpentard, étaient devenues presque… Amicales. Cela avait commencé avec le plus jeune bien sûr. Il ne fallait pas s'attendre à ce que le professeur de potion que te méprisait tant à cause des tensions qui avaient existées entre son père et lui puisse du jour au lendemain t'apprécier. Mais lorsque la fin d'année approchait, et qu'il ne restait plus que deux Horcruxes à trouver et détruire, tu pouvais décemment avoir une conversation normale avec eux, et même des sourires et des compliments avec le temps.

Cet été là, Drago avait fait parti intégrante de votre trio, et vous avez aidé à tout ce dont vous aviez besoin. Tu commençais à vraiment le trouver sympathique, et tu te remémorais avec mélancolie l'été précédent, cherchant toujours à savoir ce qui t'avais finalement poussé à le faire entrer dans la maison des Dursley, à le faire entrer dans ta vie. Bien sûr, tu ne regrettais rien. Cela t'avait permis à toi d'avoir un nouvel ami vraisemblablement digne de confiance, et à l'Ordre d'avoir un nouvel espion. Au fond de toi, même si tu ne l'aurais avoué pour rien au monde, tu avais peur à chaque fois que tu voyais un des deux Serpentards partir pour faire le point avec Voldemort. Tu avais suggéré qu'on dise au Seigneur des Ténèbres que Drago logeait chez son professeur durant l'été – sa maison était désormais sous Fidelitas, et il n'aurait pas pu aller vérifier. Et à chaque fois que c'était au descendant des Malefoy de faire son compte-rendu au Mage Noir, un nœud se formait dans ton estomac et tu restais crispé jusqu'à son retour. Tu avais fini par t'attacher à ces deux personnes, chose que tu aurais pourtant crue impossible si l'on te l'avait prédite quelques années plus tôt.

Alors que l'été passait plutôt lentement à ton goût, tu commençais à te poser des questions. Qu'est-ce que vous alliez faire désormais ? Après tout, si vous aviez pu retourner à Poudlard cette année, c'était maintenant impossible. Votre septième année était bel et bien terminée, et vous aviez tous vos ASPIC. Il restait deux Horcruxes à trouver. Tu savais que l'un d'eux était Nagini. Et tu pensais connaitre le dernier. Mais tu ne savais pas comment envisager la chose. Un soir d'août, alors que vous aviez été invité au Terrier par Molly Weasley et que la température extérieure atteignait des sommets, tu as demandé à parler à Severus – tu avais, avec le temps pris l'habitude de l'appeler par son prénom. Il t'a suivi sans poser de question, et tu lui as demandé si Dumbledore lui avait confié quelque chose dont tu ne serais pas au courant. Si tu le lui avais demandé un an plutôt, il n'aurait eu aucun mal à te répondre que non. Mais maintenant qu'il avait appris à te connaitre et qu'il savait que tu n'étais pas l'insolent qu'il avait toujours imaginé, il ne pouvait plus te mentir aussi impunément qu'à l'époque. Et tu as eu la confirmation de tes craintes. Tu as su que tu avais raison. Tu allais devoir mourir lors de ta dernière confrontation avec Voldemort. Tu devrais être tué si tu voulais qu'il disparaisse un jour.

Durant quelque jour, tu es resté assez sombre. Tu t'étais attendu à ce que la réponse du professeur de potion soit affirmative, mais l'entendre ainsi confirmée était tout de même une autre histoire. Ne voulant inquiéter personne, tu ne l'avais pas ébruité, et cette dernière révélation était restée dans le secret. Vous étiez deux à savoir, et c'était amplement suffisant, selon toi. Maintenant, il fallait simplement attendre. Attendre que tout le monde soit prêt à la dernière bataille, et attendre surtout le signal de Severus et Drago. Ils continuaient à se rendre régulièrement au côté de Lord Voldemort qui les mettais au courant de ses desseins et vous vouliez pouvoir attaquer en prenant le moins de risque possible pour votre camp. Mais ce dernier ne semblait pas prêt. Il semblait attendre quelque chose qu'aucun de vous ne semblait déchiffrer, et les mois passaient à une lenteur épouvantable, sans que vous puissiez sortir à votre guise, par crainte d'une attaque surprise dont vous auriez pu tous être victime.

L'attente commençait vraiment à te rendre fou, et tu n'en pouvais plus de t'entrainer chaque jour en compagnie de Ron, Hermione, Drago et quelques autres membres de l'Ordre – dont Remus Lupin, Tonks, Kingsley ou encore une partie des enfants Weasley. Tu avais besoin de bouger, de sortir, et être cloitré au Square Grimmaurd ne faisait que faire augmenter chaque jour un peu plus la frustration que tu ressentais. Alors, quand le temps devenait vraiment trop long, tu t'adonnais à ton activité préférée depuis quelques mois désormais. Tu t'allongeais dans le canapé du salon, et tu observais Drago évoluer. Tes amis pensaient que tu réfléchissais à une stratégie d'attaque afin de venir à bout de Voldemort. Mais tu connaissais déjà là tâche qui t'incombait, tu n'avais pas besoin d'y passer des heures supplémentaires. Alors tu l'observais, sans relâche. Il était de taille moyenne, un peu plus grand que toi. Les entrainements l'avaient légèrement musclé, et il arborait désormais en toute circonstance un sourire fragile sur les lèvres, qui te décrispait à chaque fois que tu le voyais. Ses cheveux blond étaient légèrement plus longs qu'à l'habitué et lui donnaient un air plus décontracté et plus abordable également. Il n'était plus la personne froide et arrogante qu'ils avaient un jour connu, mais il était devenu un jeune homme agréable et prêt à tout pour défendre la cause qu'il soutenait désormais. Tous ces détails, tu les connaissais par cœur et tu savais que tu aurais pu retracer sa silhouette en ayant les yeux fermés, sans pour autant en oublier le moindre détail. Le regarder, c'était l'une des seules choses qui te permettait de te vider l'esprit et de ne plus penser à l'attente que tu avais encore devant toi avant la dernière bataille.

Lui, il n'avait jamais rien remarqué. Du moins, c'est ce que tu pensais. Il n'avait jamais semblé gêné, ou incommodé par ton regard, c'était qu'il ne savait probablement rien. Et puis, s'il avait remarqué quelque chose, il te l'aurait bien dit, non ? Il aurait dans ce cas là fait une remarque pleine d'ironie comme lui seul en était capable.

Et finalement, le jour fatidique que tu attendais et redoutais tant depuis un an et demi est arrivé. C'était le début du mois de janvier, et vous aviez passé au Terrier des fêtes remplies de joie et de bonne humeur. Tout le monde semblait prêt, et aucun d'entre vous ne s'est posé de question. Severus était arrivé tard la veille et vous avez simplement dit que ça se passerait ce vendredi, à Pré-au-Lard. Le professeur McGonagall avait été prévenu dans la matinée, et la plupart des élèves avaient été renvoyés chez eux. Les septièmes années qui avaient voulu rester afin de participer à la bataille y avaient été autorisés. Le château avait été transformé en grande infirmerie, et était prêt à recevoir tous les blessés de la bataille qui aurait lieu le soir même.

Tous les membres de l'Ordre, les professeurs de Poudlard ainsi que tous les sorciers ayant décidé de se battre étaient présents, cachés dans les maisons du village. Avant de quitter le Square Grimmaurd, tu étais retourné dans la chambre de Sirius. Tu savais qu'il serait, tout comme tes parents, avec toi dans ce dernier affrontement. Et tu savais également que, tu les rejoindrais bientôt. _Tu étais le dernier Horcruxe_. Tu avais été le dernier à quitter le quartier général, il te restait quelque chose à faire avant. Tu y avais longuement réfléchi, et le moment n'aurait pu être mieux choisi.

Lorsque les premiers sorts ont commencé à fuser et que les Mangemorts se sont montrés, tu étais complètement transporté. Tu savais ce qui allait se passer, et ce n'était pas ce qui t'inquiétais. Non, pour le moment, tu craignais pour la vie de Ron et Hermione. Tu craignais pour la vie des membres de l'Ordre. Et tu craignais pour la vie de Severus et Drago. Pour celle de Drago, plus particulièrement. C'était ce soir qu'ils montreraient vraiment à quel camp ils appartenaient réellement. Et les traitres étaient aussi bien vu par le Mage Noir que les Sang-de-Bourbe. Tu espérais de tout ton cœur que le nombre de victimes serait aussi minime que possible. Après tout, vous étiez sur un terrain que vous connaissiez parfaitement, et vous étiez tous bien préparés. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que vous puissiez perdre le contrôle de la situation.

Pour le moment, tu étais toujours caché sous la cape d'invisibilité. Tu lançais des sorts simplement lorsqu'il le fallait, afin de protéger tes amis, mais tu ne te mettrais vraiment à découvert que lorsque Nagini aurait été tuée. Tu ne pouvais pas te permettre de mourir en laissant un Horcruxe encore en vie. Si quelqu'un tentait après toi de le tuer, il le pourrait cette fois. Plus rien ne pourrait l'en empêcher, comme dix-neuf ans auparavant. Et au loin, tu as finalement vu Neville faire ce qu'il fallait. Maintenant, c'était ton tour. Maintenant, c'était à toi de mourir pour sauver toute la communauté sorcière.

Alors que tu avançais vers le repère de Voldemort, tu n'avais qu'une question qui tournait en boucle dans ton esprit : comment va-t-il ? Comment va Drago ? Avant de quitter le Square Grimmaurd, tu l'avais arrêté, avant qu'il ne passe la porte. Tu ne savais pas ce qui t'avais pris, tu ne savais pas pourquoi tu l'avais fait. Mais tu en avais envie, plus que tout. Et c'était le moment où jamais. Si tu ne le faisais pas maintenant, tu n'aurais jamais pu le faire. Tu avais plongé tes yeux dans son regard interloqué, et tu avais posé tes lèvres sur les siennes l'espace de quelques secondes. Le contacta avait été doux et précipité à la fois, et il te semblait encore pouvoir sentir ses lèvres sur les tiennes après ses longues heures passées. Il t'avait alors fixé sans rien dire, et vous étiez sortis. Votre trouble était passé sans que personne ne le remarque : la suite des événements préoccupait tout le monde.

Maintenant, tu y étais. C'était le moment crucial. Autour de toi, tous les combats semblaient s'être arrêtés. Mangemorts et sorciers vous fixaient, attendant de savoir ce qui allait se passer. Vous tourniez, face à face. Et alors, pris par un courage venu d'ailleurs, tu as commencé à parler. A te moquer de lui. Tu l'avais percé à jour sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Tu avais réussi à détruire tous les Horcruxes sans qu'il ne se doute jamais de rien, et maintenant c'était simplement lui face à toi, sans aucun quelconque échappatoire. Il avait même été abusé par ceux qu'il croyait être ses plus fidèles Mangemorts : Severus et Drago n'avaient jamais été de son côté. Et Dumbledore n'était jamais mort selon la volonté du Seigneur des Ténèbres : il avait lui-même décidé qu'il devait mourir en sachant que le temps lui était compté, et il avait demandé à Severus Rogue, son plus fidèle espion de l'y aider. Tu sentais refluer en toi une magie puissante que tu n'avais jamais ressenti avant. Vos baguettes ce sont levées au même moment, et tu as hurlé les mots qu'il a juste murmuré. _Avada Kedavra._ Tu as vu l'éclair vert venir dans ta direction, et tu l'as ressenti avec violence lorsqu'il est venu cogner contre ta poitrine. Tu t'es senti tomber au sol l'espace d'un instant. Tu as entendu des pas se précipiter vers toi. Mais tu savais que tout était fini.

Pourtant, si tout était réellement terminé, pourquoi est-ce que tu continuais à entendre les hurlements tout autour de toi, et à sentir les mains qui se précipitaient sur ton corps pour essayer de savoir si tu étais mort ou pas ? Dans un effort presque surhumain, tu as ouvert les paupières, et tu as vu les corps d'Hermione et Ron penchés au dessus de toi. Derrière eux, Neville semblait tenter de faire reculer tous les sorciers et sorcières qui se ruaient dans ta direction afin de pouvoir acclamer le Survivant, l'Elu. Toi, tu essayais simplement de rassembler tes esprits. Tu aurais _dû_ mourir. Dumbledore l'avait dit à Severus. Tu ne comprenais pas pourquoi tu étais encore là, assis à même le sol, Ron et Hermione essayant de t'aider à te relever. Mais les faits étaient là.

Lorsque tu t'es finalement retrouvé sur tes pieds, encore un peu tremblant, tu l'as vu. Son corps était étendu face à toi, les bras en croix. C'était fini. Tout était fini. Tu te retrouvais là, debout au milieu du champ de bataille, entouré par les corps éparpillés et les familles qui pleuraient leurs proches. Pourtant, tu te sentais comme seul au monde. Tu n'arrivais pas à tout réaliser, et tu ne comprenais pas pourquoi tous ces gens se précipitaient autour de toi pour t'acclamer. Tu prenais peu à peu conscience de ce qui allait se passer et du tournant que venait de prendre l'histoire du monde sorcier. Et pourtant, tu ne ressentais pas la satisfaction que tu avais toujours imaginée.

Les bras d'Hermione était serré autour de ton cou, et l'étreinte qu'elle et Ron avaient sur toi était quelque peu rassurante. Mais ce n'était pas ce dont tu avais besoin actuellement. Tu aurais voulu pouvoir être seul, et réfléchir. Tu allais bien évidement devenir encore plus célèbre que ce que tu n'étais déjà. Mais tu t'en fichais – tu aurais préféré que personne ne se souvienne de ce geste. Tu aurais voulu pouvoir continuer à mener une vie paisible et retranchée. Tout ce dont tu avais envie pour le moment, était de savoir ce qui _lui_ était arrivé. Tu n'avais cessé de penser à lui alors que tu étais seul face à Voldemort, et tu voulais être certain qu'il ne lui était rien arrivé de grave.

L'attente devenant insupportable, tu as fini par t'écarter et avancer doucement à travers la foule. Tes meilleurs amis essayaient de retenir les sorciers afin que tu ne te fasses pas assaillir, et tu leur en étais reconnaissant. Ils savaient que tu avais besoin d'être seul afin de pouvoir faire le point. L'atmosphère qui t'entourait devenait bien trop pesante, et même si les premiers pas que tu faisais étaient un peu vacillants, tu ne t'es pas arrêté pour autant. Tout ce bonheur de la victoire qui venait se fondre au milieu du malheur d'autres qui ne pensaient qu'aux membres de leur famille qu'ils avaient perdus te rendait malade ; et la pensée que tu ais pu commettre un meurtre – même s'il s'agissait de Lord Voldemort – achevait de te donner la nausée.

Alors que tu arrivais au bout du village de Pré-au-Lard, tu as aperçu au loin la grande grille de Poudlard, ouverte. La tranquillité que t'apportait en temps normal ce lieu était attirante en ce moment précis, et tu laissais tes pas t'y diriger. Les blessés avaient du être acheminé au château tout au long de la soirée, et si tu avais une chance de retrouver Drago, c'était probablement là-bas.

Le parc était calme et silencieux, et le contraste que ce vide provoquait avec la foule qui emplissait le village était vertigineux. La surface du lac était lisse et paisible, et juste à côté, tu voyais briller la tombe de marbre blanc du professeur Dumbledore. Tu t'y dirigeais sans trop savoir pourquoi. Mais tu devais lui annoncer. Tu devais dire au professeur que tous ces efforts et sa mort n'avaient pas été inutiles, et que grâce à lui, la paix allait enfin revenir peu à peu. Tu aurais aimé le voir en personne pourtant. Tu aurais voulu pouvoir lui demander pourquoi tu n'étais pas mort, alors que c'était ce que tu avais imaginé, sachant que tu étais le dernier Horcruxe que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait créé.

Tu ne sais pas combien de temps tu es resté assis face à cette tombe, mais lorsque tu t'es relevé, tu t'es rappelé le but premier de ta visite au château. Tu voulais voir Drago – tu voulais être sûr qu'il était bel et bien en vie, et qu'aucun des Mangemorts n'avait réussi à le punir de sa trahison. Les lumières du château te guidaient à travers le parc, et à côté de la grande porte de bois massif, le professeur McGonagall semblait t'attendre. Elle semblait tendu et sur les nerfs, comme si elle ne connaissait pas encore l'issu de la bataille. Elle t'a demandé de sa voix bien trop haut-perché pour l'occasion ce qui s'était passé, et tu n'as fait que hocher la tête, aucun mot ne voulant sortir de ta bouche. Elle a eu l'air soulagé et t'as enfin laissé pénétrer dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Tu ne savais pas où tu devais aller et tu es resté debout au milieu du couloir pendant quelques instants.

C'est lorsque tu as aperçu Ginny à l'entrée de la Grande Salle que tu t'es précipité vers elle. Elle s'attendait probablement à ce que tu la sers contre toi, mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Tu as encore une fois hochée la tête, signifiant que tout était enfin terminé. Il y avait dans les yeux de la cadette des Weasley une lueur que tu n'aurais su expliquer. Un mélange de joie et de tristesse confondue. Et tu savais pourquoi. Lorsque tu avais rompu avec elle trois ans auparavant, tu lui avais promis que si tout finissait bien, vous vous remettriez ensemble. Trois ans après, elle semblait toujours espérer. Et toi, trois ans après, tu avais trouvé une personne que tu aimais plus, même si tu ne connaissais rien de ses sentiments à lui. C'est d'une voix rauque et timide, presque gênée, que tu lui as demandé si beaucoup de vos proches étaient morts. Elle t'a répondu que c'était la guerre, et que personne n'en pouvait sortir indemne. Et tu as appris que Tonks, Maugrey, le professeur Chourave et Seamus n'avaient pas survécu à leurs blessures. Tu l'as quand même serré dans tes bras lorsque tu as vu les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues, mais tu t'es vite éloigné d'elle lorsqu'elle a commencé à te parler des blessés qu'elle avait vu arriver à Poudlard. Tu commençais à vouloir partir à la recherche de Drago lorsque tu as entendu son nom prononcé. Sans trop chercher à t'excuser, tu as déposé un baiser sur le front de la rouquine et tu es entrée en trombe dans la Grande Salle, où des lits avaient été installés là où étaient habituellement les tables des quatre maisons. Des rideaux blancs séparaient chaque blessé, et tu t'es demandé comment tu allais faire pour le trouver sans devenir fou d'attente.

Finalement, cette tâche ne s'est pas révélée si compliquée lorsque tu as aperçu Severus claudiquer dans ta direction. Sa jambe était entourée par un bandage, mais il ne semblait pas trop mal se porter. Tu t'es précipité vers lui pour pouvoir lui demander ce qui s'était passé, et il t'a expliqué que lui et Drago avaient été cernés par Bellatrix Lestrange, qui semblait être furieuse d'avoir été abusée deux ans auparavant, lorsque son coffre à Gringotts avait été volé. Ils avaient réussi à la neutraliser mais ne s'en était pas sorti complètement indemne. Drago était allongé quelque lits plus loin, t'as indiqué le professeur de potion, et sans vouloir paraitre empressé, tu t'es quand même précipité vers lui. Il était allongé et avait les yeux clos. Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi tragique et impressionnante, tu n'aurais pu t'empêcher de trouver beau et de l'admirer pendant un moment. Mais tu voulais à tout prix savoir comment il allait. Ses yeux se sont ouverts lorsqu'il a senti le matelas s'affaisser sous le poids de ton corps. Il a souri timidement, et t'as demandé si tu allais bien. Tu avais la gorge nouée, alors tu as juste acquiescé. Il ne semblait pas avoir besoin qu'on lui indique que tu étais venu à bout de Voldemort pour qu'il le comprenne, et un air heureux flottait sur son visage apaisé.

Maintenant que tu étais face à lui, tu ne savais plus vraiment ce que tu voulais dire. Tu savais qu'il était en vie, et c'était tout ce qui importait, dans un sens. Après quelque minutes à le fixer intensément, tu as commencé à rougir, et tu t'es levé avec précipitation, dans l'intention de partir rejoindre les autres. Mais sa main a agrippé la tienne et t'en a empêché. Ton regard s'est fait interrogateur, mais tu t'es tout de même approché de lui à sa demande. Tu ne savais pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait, ni même ce que tu faisais, mais ta main dans la sienne, tu te sentais en paix. Il t'a silencieusement intimé de t'allonger à côté de lui, et tu l'as fait. Tes yeux étaient clos et tu commençais à t'endormir lorsque tu as senti deux lèvres venir se poser sur les tiennes. Ne voulant pas briser cet instant parfait, tu n'as pas bougé, lui laissant croire que tu étais inconscient. La pression sur a duré quelque instant, et finalement son visage s'est écarté du tien. Tu pouvais pourtant continuer à sentir son souffle sur ton visage, et c'est ce qui a achevé de te bercer. Tu avais besoin de te reposer, et ces circonstances étaient les meilleures que tu aurais pu imaginer.

Les semaines étaient passées depuis la fin de la guerre, et tu avais finalement appris à susciter des foules lors de chacun de tes déplacements. Tous les journaux sorciers avaient voulu connaitre tes impressions et ta version de l'histoire, mais tu avais laissé Hermione s'occuper de cette partie – elle l'avait très bien fait quelques années plus tôt, et tu ne te sentais pas le cœur à le faire toi-même, tu voulais simplement oublier. Vous étiez tous de retour au Square Grimmaurd, mais beaucoup de relation avaient changé. En effet, lorsque tu t'étais réveillé, tu n'étais plus avec Drago dans la Grande Salle, mais vous aviez été transporté dans deux lits différents de ton ancien dortoir, dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor. L'ancien Serpentard semblait toujours dormir. Tu l'avais observé un moment, un sourire flottant sur ton visage à cette vue. Puis, tu étais descendu pour trouver Hermione allongé contre Ron dans un des canapés disposés autour de la cheminée. Tu avais souri à cette vu. Tu avais toujours su qu'ils finiraient ensemble, et tu t'étais demandé combien de temps il leur faudrait avant qu'eux même ne s'en aperçoivent. A priori, ce temps était venu, et tu étais content pour eux. La guerre était enfin terminée, et ils allaient pouvoir vivre heureux comme ils le méritaient.

De ton côté… Les choses avaient évoluées également. Lorsque Drago s'était enfin réveillé, tu étais dans la pièce à le regarder, et vous avez tous les deux parus gênés. Vous ne saviez que dire, ou que faire. Une sorte de gêne s'est installée entre vous, parce que tu l'avais embrassé avant le dernier combat, et que lui t'avais embrassé ce même soir – bien qu'il pensait toujours que tu ne le savais pas. Ce n'est que quelques jours plus tard, alors que vous étiez enfin de retour au Square Grimmaurd que les choses s'étaient un peu arrangées. Tu étais comme à l'habitude allongé dans le canapé du salon, et tu le regardais, de cette manière que tu aimais tant. Mais cette fois-ci, Drago n'avait pas fait semblant de ne pas te voir. Il avait continué pendant quelque instant à vaquer à ses occupations, en te jetant des regards par moment, et sans que tu saches vraiment comment, vous vous étiez retrouvé en train de vous embrasser. C'était alors votre premier baiser partagé, et simplement en y repensant, tu pouvais à nouveau ressentir les émotions qui t'avaient traversées à ce moment là. Tu avais attendu ce moment depuis longtemps, et la passion fiévreuse à rapidement pris le dessus sur la timidité. Vous sembliez tous les deux avides de ce baiser. Tu as alors compris que tu n'avais pas été le seul à laisser tes sentiments de côté, et tu étais heureux qu'ils soient partagés.

Aujourd'hui, tu ne sais toujours pas ce qui t'as séduit dans ces yeux gris si profonds, mais tu vis pourtant avec lui depuis plusieurs années. Si les débuts de votre relation s'étaient fait timides et gênés, vous étiez désormais heureux et amoureux même. Et quand bien même tu te continues à te demander ce qui t'as poussé à le laisser entrer chez les Dursley tout ce temps auparavant, alors qu'il venait de condamner le professeur Dumbledore, tu ne regrettes rien à ta décision. Tu sais désormais que rien n'arrive par hasard.


End file.
